


Oh, Calem

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, KalosShipping - Freeform, Romance, almost got friend-zoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem tries to confess in the disguise of watching Serena train her Pokemon, and it just becomes...horrible mid-session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Calem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored lmao

"Ah, well, Calem...I just have makeshift dolls here as targets for my Pokemon to practice on, that's all," Serena explained, pointing at a stuffed Pokemon doll, ready to be destroyed. "It usually improves speed and accuracy, especially with multiple dolls. But if it's one doll only, they could improve their accuracy and uh..how they do the attack. It's mostly practice for the moves."

"I see," Calem said, watching intently as the girl brought her Delphox out. Serena ordered the Pokemon to do an attack on the doll, and fortunately, the fox Pokemon had hit the target successfully. The other trainer nodded, taking down notes. "Impressive. I could see why I can't beat you in battles."

Serena scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you can do better than copy my own methods, lad. I know you're better than that," She withdrew her Delphox back into the Pokeball after petting its head, turning to him. "And why did you come here, aside from taking notes on why I always win? Did you want a battle or something? I could do that. Although, prepare!"

The boy chuckled nervously at Serena's exclamation. Of course, as much as how he wanted to battle her every chance he got, he desired to confess a little something to her as well. But he never really got to have the confidence, and the one he built up before this was shattered as the girl assumed he was there for a battle. 'I could never be worthy of someone like her, the Heroine who saved the world,' He thought dumbly. He heard Serena click her tongue impatiently, waiting for an answer. Calem cleared his throat. "Uh, you see, Rena--"

"Hey, Rena!" Both of their heads turned towards the source of the noise- Shauna. The said girl was jogging up to the two of them, somewhat happily. She must've got an idea in her head. "Wanna go to the Battle Chateau? I want to see you battle again! It's so exciting, in my opinion. Are you in too, Calem?" She asked, completely oblivious to the glare he was giving her until Shauna turned her gaze towards him. She looked at them both in confusion. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"Well, yeah, you did," Calem growled uncharacteristically, making the two girls' heads and attention snap back to him in surprise. Shauna was the first to ask.

"Calem? What's wrong?" She asked innocently, before her gaze switched to Serena. Her eyes moved back and forth between him and the honey-blonde, before realization finally kicked in. Shauna made an "o" shape with her mouth before grinning and giving Calem a thumbs-up, running away not too long after. Serena looked at Calem in confusion.

"Huh? What did she mean by that, Calem?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. He blushed furiously, avoiding Serena's eyes and looking down on the ground below. He could hear her footsteps as she came closer, almost jumping when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, where the calm Calem I know? You seem a little bit out of character, you know. And...are you sick? You look red."

"It's nothing," He said quickly, shrugging her hand off and turning to her, showing his blush off to her. "Serena...um...can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Serena asked, completely oblivious. "But be sure to make it quick, because you do seem a little sick. We should go back home soon." 

"No, Rena. I'm fine, it's just.." He trailed off as he gulped audibly. "You know what?! Uh, I...I really, really like you! I admire you, you know. I have this big crush on you ever since we met and then you defeated Team Flare and then..I just..." He blushed even more furiously, not even looking into Serena's eyes anymore. "I feel giddy when I'm around you, like a thousand Vivillon are in my stomach! I don't know..."

"Oh, uh, really?" Serena said, still completely shocked from the outburst. The poor guy braced for the worst, expecting a rejection. But for some reason, there were rustling in the bushes.

"Oh my Arceus, Rena, everyone but him knows that you like him back! Just kiss him already, for Arceus' sake!" Shauna screamed from the bush she was hiding in. Calem and Serena were both red, staring at the bush where the brunette just...yelled from. "What are you waiting for?!"

"..you..what?" Calem asked, looking at Serena again. The girl looked at him again, but this time, they maintained eye contact. "Uh..was all of that true, Rena? Do you really..like me back?"

"Yeah, I suppose," The honey blonde said, the blush never leaving her face. "I mean, who wouldn't like you?! You're just so awesome.." 

"I'm waiting, people!"

Serena squeaked in surprise. "Well, uh, we can't keep Shauna waiting, can we?" Calem asked, a glint of something in his eyes. The girl nodded in agreement, and the two blushed ever so fiercely, their faces putting a Pyroar's mane to shame.

And so, the two kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> lol bye


End file.
